


Code Silver

by Serenity4Lifeee



Series: Heartbeat [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Active Shooter, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Angst, Code Silver, Gun Violence, Hospital Shooter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Nurse Oikawa Tooru, Police Officer Iwaizumi Hajime, Threats of Violence, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “I knew my job was dangerous,” he said, staring at the message as it sent. “I just didn’t expect his to be.” Before either could say anything else a loud shot rang out, shattering the glass of one of the second floor hospital windows. Iwaizumi felt his heart drop.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Heartbeat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012803
Comments: 3
Kudos: 119





	Code Silver

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more Iwaoi for my hospital AU and it's just angst. I don't even remember how this came to be but it did and I'm so sorry.
> 
> I did some research but please don't expect much. I'm very uneducated when it comes to hospital related matters, especially when there's a shooter.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the angst!

**_Code Silver: Active shooter_ **

Iwaizumi was on autopilot and his entire body felt completely numb as he sat in the passenger seat of his and Daichi’s squad car. Daichi had decided to drive because ever since the call came in Iwaizumi had found himself completely useless.

“You know, I’m sure they’re fine.” Iwaizumi nodded, the blaring of their sirens faint noise against the panicked buzzing in his ears. “We can’t panic. If we panic then we can’t help.” Iwaizumi didn’t respond, only sucked in a breath when they reached the hospital.

Everything was absolute chaos as they pulled up and Daichi shut off the car. EMT’s were already treating some of the wounded and so far the only ones on scene law enforcement wise were their team.

Iwaizumi immediately spotted their captain giving orders but let his gaze wander in search of the one person he desperately wanted to be outside of the building.

“Text him,” Daichi said, and when Iwaizumi looked over at him he found Daichi watching him. “Ask where he is and if he’s okay. It’ll at least help you calm down.”

“I am calm,” Iwaizumi snapped, already pulling out his phone.

“You look like you’re in shock.” Iwaizumi sighed, typing a quick message to Oikawa that he hoped would be returned.

“I knew my job was dangerous,” he said, staring at the message as it sent. “I just didn’t expect his to be.” Before either could say anything else a loud shot rang out, shattering the glass of one of the second floor hospital windows. Iwaizumi felt his heart drop.

* * *

Oikawa comforted the little girl pressed against his chest, smoothing her hair down as he murmured soft words. They were crouched down in a room with a couple other kids, Suga and a female doctor who was keeping watch by the door.

“Oiks,” Suga whispered, gaining his attention. Suga currently had a little boy in his arms who was passed out asleep. Oikawa wasn’t sure how the kid had managed it but it was definitely admirable. “Your phone.”

“What?” Suga motioned towards his pocket and he glanced down. “Oh.” He pulled out his phone and looked at the screen. It was a message from Iwaizumi.

**(Iwa-chan ♥️):** _Tooru where are you?_

“What is it?” Suga asked. Oikawa shifted so he could type a message back.

“Iwaizumi,” he responded quietly. He pressed send just as a gunshot rang out and everyone froze. The little girl in Oikawa’s arms jolted with a whimper and he held her closer, whispering softly.

**(Tooru):** _Pediatric ward. I’m in a patient room with Suga and another doctor._

His phone vibrated and before looking at it he moved, tucking the little girl between his legs and tightening his grip on her so she was locked securely in his arms and barely visible. She was one of the younger kids and Oikawa had found her crying in the hallway after the warning had been declared.

“Are we okay?” One of the older boys questioned, scooting closer to Suga with wide eyes as Oikawa checked his phone.

**(Iwa-chan ♥️):** _That’s the second floor?_

**(Tooru):** _We’re in trouble aren’t we_

“We’ll be fine. We just have to be quiet,” Suga said, placing a gentle hand on the boy’s shoulder.

**(Iwa-chan ♥️):** _You’re going to be fine. I would never let anything happen to you Tooru._

“Oiks, can you ask Iwaizumi what’s happening on the outside?” Oikawa met Suga’s gaze to find the boy was now leaning into his side, the other kids shifting closer as well.

“You’re married to a police officer, aren’t you, Oikawa-san?” He turned to face the doctor and found her eyeing him curiously.

“I am,” he replied.

“Does that mean someone will help us?” A girl asked. Oikawa offered her a smile and nodded.

“Of course someone will help us,” he said, turning his attention back to his phone so he could type the question.

**(Tooru):** _Is there a plan? We’ve got six kids in here with us and I’m not sure how long we’ll be able to keep hidden._

Instead of a response his phone vibrated with an incoming call from Iwaizumi. He answered, holding the device up to his ear.

“Tooru, where are you located in the building?” He glanced around the room before sighing.

“God, um, I don’t know. I usually just move and know where I’m going.” He could tell his answer annoyed Iwaizumi and offered an apology. “Sorry, I usually go about my business and end up where I need to be. I never think about it.”

“It’s fine,” Iwaizumi said, though Oikawa could hear the stress in his voice.

“Hajime, are you even supposed to be on the phone right now?” He asked curiously.

“Your life comes before everything else,” he answered without hesitation. “Now, Tooru, I need you to-” Another gunshot rang out, this time much closer than the last. It elicited a terrified cry from a few of the kids and the doctor moved away from the door she was looking through, back pressed to the wall and eyes wide. At the look in her eyes Oikawa felt his panic rise.

“I saw him,” the doctor whispered, meeting Oikawa’s gaze. “He has a handgun.”

“Tooru-”

“He’s coming closer,” Oikawa said quietly, shutting his eyes tightly in an effort to hold back tears. He wasn’t sure what the shooter wanted but from the sound of it he wasn’t opposed to shooting at anything or anyone.

“Tooru, you’re going to be okay.” Oikawa wanted to believe him but when he heard a gruff voice yell out from somewhere down the hallway and a crash he started to doubt the words. Iwaizumi was outside and Oikawa was on the second floor of the hospital with a gunman walking towards him. There was no way Iwaizumi could do anything.

“Hajime,” he breathed shakily, opening his eyes to look at Suga who met his gaze with an uneasy smile. “Please know I love you.”

“Tooru, stop.” He pressed a kiss to the top of the little girl's head as she trembled in his hold.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, so I need you to know that you are the only person I have ever loved.”

“Tooru, I swear to God, don’t you fucking dare.” He swallowed past the thick feeling in his throat and tried to blink away the tears that threatened to spill.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “I’m just scared.” Another crash was heard from the hallway and he flinched.

“Goddammit, Tooru.” Oikawa stilled at the harsh tone and suddenly he heard a commotion on the other end of the phone. There were shouts and Iwaizumi let out a threatening growl that made Oikawa shiver. “Screw it.”

“Iwaizumi, you can’t go in!”

“Fucking watch me!” Oikawa pulled the phone back to look at it, as if it could somehow explain what was happening on the other side.

“What’s going on?” Suga questioned. Oikawa shook his head, pressing his phone back to his ear.

“WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU, AMANO CHIMON?!” At the voice their room went silent. “YOU CAN’T HIDE YOU SON OF A BITCH!” The doctor slapped a hand over her mouth, eyes closing as a tear slipped down her face. Oikawa turned a frantic look at Suga who had shifted to block the rest of the kids in the room. The boy in his arms was now wide awake.

“A neurosurgeon,” Suga whispered, barely loud enough to hear.

“I’M GONNA FUCKIN KILL YOU! JUST LIKE YOU KILLED MY DAUGHTER!” The little girl in between Oikawa’s legs shifted, looking up at him with wide fearful brown eyes.

“Shh,” Oikawa comforted. “We’re going to be okay.” He pressed her head into his chest where she would no doubt be able to hear the frantic beating of his heart.

“Tooru, wh-” A gunshot rang out and the door that had been opened a crack flung open with the force of the bullet that now sat buried within. The doctor whimpered, crawling away from the doorway further into the room.

“WHERE ARE YOU?!” The man sounded deranged as he shouted, footsteps heavy and breathing labored as he neared. “YOU CAN’T ESCAPE!”

“Hajime, he’s  _ here _ .” Instead of a response the call ended, leaving Oikawa devoid of his only connection to his husband.

“Put down your weapon!” Oikawa perked up at the voice, his phone slipping from his hand and hitting the ground. “I said put your weapon down!”

“I ONLY CAME FOR HIM. ONE LIFE FOR ANOTHER.” Oikawa knew that there had been people who were wounded. The gunman was too intent on killing whatever neurosurgeon that had supposedly killed someone he cared about to seem to care or even realize all the others he’d injured.

“You’ve already hurt so many people. If you put the gun down nobody else is going to get injured.” There was a loud scoff.

“I’M NOT LEAVING WHEN HE CAN WALK AROUND FREE. I’LL SHOOT ANYBODY IF IT MEANS KILLING THAT FUCKER.” There was a click. “I’LL SHOOT YOU TOO.” Oikawa choked back a sob, running a hand through his hair as tears spilled down his face.

“I won’t ask again! Put the gun down!”

“GET OUT OF MY WAY!” It was quiet for two seconds before a shot rang out, loud and daunting as it echoed in Oikawa’s ears. The silence that followed was terrifying and when there was finally a scuffle of movement the fear he felt grew.

“Tooru?” He stiffened, head snapping towards the door. Iwaizumi stood in the doorway, out of breath and tense. “Thank God, you’re okay.” Iwaizumi immediately relaxed and Oikawa shot up, too caught up in the moment to remember that there was a child in between his legs.

“Hajime,” he breathed, moving quickly until he crashed into his husband, arms wrapping around his neck in a tight embrace that Iwaizumi returned, arms securing around his waist as he buried his face in Oikawa’s neck, breathing in deeply.

“I’ve got you, love,” Iwaizumi murmured, pressing a kiss to Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa didn’t even realize he was shaking until Iwaizumi pulled back, taking one of his trembling hands to press a kiss to it. “You’re safe.” Oikawa nodded, reaching up to cup Iwaizumi’s face in his hands before pulling him into a kiss that his husband returned fervently.

They were both safe, holding onto each other like their lives depended on it, and neither of them were ever going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (I also want to let everyone know that Iwa did not kill the shooter. He put him in custody and went to Oiks because priorities.)


End file.
